


It was a slight on my honor, so he deserved it

by epsilonfive



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Basically, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nygmobblepot, PDA, Possessive Ed, ass grabbing, canoodling, disgustingly in love villains, future nygmobblepot, kinda sorta some nsfw but not really, petnames, so many uses of petnames, sorta. a few years after gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: “That’s my Oswald. Tiny, beautiful, deadly. It’s no wonder I’m like your Othello and you’re my sweet Desdemona. I will crush anyone who dares look at you with even a hint of lust,”“Don’t be so dramatic dear,” Oswald said, amused, before turning to face the throng. “If I’m so beautiful, as you say, then how could people help but fall to my feet?”“They’ll help it if they want to still be able to stand afterwards.”“Oh shut up. Let’s go.”





	It was a slight on my honor, so he deserved it

Ed didn’t seem like the type of man to be touchy. In fact, he seemed like the type of man to destroy someone with a single glance if they so much as laid a finger on his crisp green suits. But for some reason, his hands were all over Oswald today at a meeting between other fat cats of Gotham. Always on his shoulder, the small of his back as he guided Oswald throughout the room, always brushing against Oswald’s own fingers and lingering a little longer than necessary.

His hands weren’t the only culprits either. Occasionally he would press his whole body to Oswald, warm and sharp, and finally he did it one too many times. Oswald took him aside, cheeks slightly pink as he hissed at his companion.

“Do you know how much sucking up I had to do to get you in here?! What is so fascinating about my person that you have to keep running your hands all over it?”

Ed grinned, which only served to annoy Oswald further.

“My dear Oswald,” The man in question took a breath and blinked, trying to hide how much it affected him when Ed talked to him with such adoration. “I’m showing everyone who you belong to.”

“I-- belong--?!” Oswald sputtered, half bashful, half offended. “I’m... I don’t _belong_ to anyone! I never--”

“Oh but you do. You’ve belonged to me since the beginning,” Ed mused, eyes darting out to see if anyone was watching and, after coming to the conclusion that no one was, reaching up with a finger and pressing it under Oswald’s chin, tilting Oswald’s face up and surveying him with an amused expression. “You were always mine, even after everything; the suffering, the heartbreak, the jealousy. You were always _my little arctic bird_.”

Ed’s cockiness was infuriating, but Oswald’s heart betrayed him and thrummed against his chest, his eyes sparkling and his face heating up even more.

“I hate you so much,” Oswald whispered eventually, eyes narrowing as he tried to force Ed, and himself, to believe the statement which may have used to be true, but held no power now. “Words cannot describe how much I want to tear you apart.”

“And yet..?” Ed leaned in closer until Oswald could feel his breath on his lips.

“And yet,” Oswald repeated, eyes flicking down to look at Ed’s mouth before returning upwards to meet dark brown. “I love you more than this world could ever contain.”

The self satisfied look on Ed’s face made Oswald briefly fantasize about stabbing him with his umbrella, but then it fell into something else, something Oswald was still not used to seeing, even though the two had been together for some years now. 

It was of love and affection. And Oswald knew it to be true, for he knew exactly how a look of love presented itself, having looked in a mirror after spending some time with Ed when he’d first realised his feelings for his chief of staff.

“I love you too, Oswald. I would die for you. _I would kill for you_ , and be glad to do it. Anything you ask of me, I would do without question.”

“What if I asked you to take me right here and now,” Oswald said in a rush, the words tumbling out of his mouth as euphoria coursed through his veins. “What if I asked you to tear off this very expensive suit and lay me down to have your way with me?”

Ed made a noise, something quiet that it seemed he’d managed to just about suppress, but because of how close they were standing, Oswald could hear it. It was a sound of pure _want_.

“I wish I could do that,” Ed managed to say with almost a sigh, reaching with his free hand around to the side which was not in view of the rest of the room and resting it on Oswald’s fleshy hip, the other at Oswald’s chin coming down to hover at Oswald’s neck, the cool fingertips just barely grazing the skin. “But, my darling, you have a reputation to uphold. You can’t be seen flustered and spread out on a floor, pupils dilated, breath shallow, heart beating so hard the whole room can hear it. You can’t be heard making those sweet sounds that take just milliseconds to turn to screams.”

“ _I do not scream_ ,” Oswald managed, knees trembling slightly as thoughts which echoed Ed’s words raced through his mind. “Maybe it should be I taking you, then, since you seem so confident in yourself tonight. Sure that you won’t be too conspicuous from noise,”

“You do. You are by far the loudest I’ve ever had the pleasure to take to bed. And... that's an idea. But we have something. Until I am measured, I am not known, yet how you miss me, when I have flown. What am I?”

“Ed, if you’re trying to woo me--”

“Come on Oswald. You know this. You’ve always been able to answer my riddles. You’ve always understood me better than anyone else ever has.”

Oswald rolled his eyes, but a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth when they gaze met once again.

“Time,”

“Exactly. Later, we’ll have time. So much as I want all these people to know you’re mine, I think some assurance and me being close to you the entire evening should convince them,”

“I think we have been obvious enough, my love,” Oswald said with a sheepish look. “They already know we’re together. I’m pretty sure all of Gotham knows that now. Isn’t that enough proof?”

Ed huffed and wrinkled his nose, making Oswald snicker slightly. It was cut short then, as Ed swooped in suddenly and pressed his mouth to Oswald’s. A small sound of surprise, and then a soft hum of appreciation as Ed kissed Oswald gently, hand pressing to his face and fingertips of the other on Oswald’s hip digging in slightly. 

Oswald lost track of time of exactly how long they were kissing for, and when they broke apart finally for air, his lips tingled. It didn’t matter how many times Ed kissed him, his breath was still stolen away. Their foreheads were pressed together and eventually, after what felt like an age, Ed dropped his hand from Oswald’s face, but the hand at Oswald’s side remained.

“Better?” Oswald said after another moment, slightly breathlessly.

“Yes,” Ed’s voice had dropped to that gravelly tone and Oswald almost crumpled to the floor.

“Can you let go of me now?”

“Not yet,” Ed squeezed and dared to even knead the flesh of Oswald’s hip, moving slightly to cover more of his stomach. “Beautiful.”

“You really think so?” Oswald said, feeling warmth spread through his chest.

“Every time I call you that, you give me that question. And I always give you the same answer. I have always thought so.”

“You could have shown it,”

“Yes, well. I was still... figuring things out. I couldn’t deal with my feelings for you,”

“When did you know?”

“You’ve asked me that before,” Ed said with amusement to his voice, and perhaps an edge of pleasure at the prospect of being asked to speak more when usually Oswald was hitting him with his umbrella to shut him up.

“Tell me again. Please,”

“That night, in front of the fire. That night when you were so kind to me, yet again, when you made me tea and lent me your robe and showed so much concern. When I told you, and I meant it, that I’d do anything for you, that you could always count on me. You hugged me and for the first time I didn’t want to let someone go. I wanted to hold you forever. It felt right, it felt good. I felt like... I mattered. I don’t know if I truly believed that you loved me then, but I wanted to. When I went to leave and my heart ached... That’s exactly when I knew. I’d never felt love for someone before you, not genuine, true love, but still, I knew. That, and the fact that my brain was sending endorphins everywhere and my heart rate had increased along with my blood pressure and I wanted to--”

“You wanted to kiss me,”

“Yes. More than I’ve wanted anything,”

“You should have. I almost did,”

“I know,”

“Well, that is all in the past now. You can kiss me whenever you like. And I, you,” Oswald gave Ed a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and smiling at him. “See?”

“Yes, I see,” Ed sighed before finally moving away. Both of them visibly shivered slightly at the loss of contact and warmth. “We’d better go back to the event at hand. Here I am telling you that you have a reputation to keep up and we’re here talking about our undying love for each other. While quite poetic, we don’t want people thinking you’ve gone entirely soft now, do we?”

“They can go ahead and think I’m soft all they like. I’ll tear out their spleens and show it to them,”

“That’s my Oswald. Tiny, beautiful, deadly. It’s no wonder I’m like your Othello and you’re my sweet Desdemona. I will crush anyone who dares look at you with even a hint of lust,”

“Don’t be so dramatic dear,” Oswald said, amused, before turning to face the throng. “If I’m so beautiful, as you say, then how could people help but fall to my feet?”

“They’ll help it if they want to still be able to stand afterwards.”

“Oh shut up. Let’s go.”

Ed grumbled a little but obeyed, following Oswald as the latter went to mingle. Ed’s eyes moved from watching Oswald to taking in the people around them, enjoying the view when his gaze fell to Oswald’s rear despite the fact it was hidden by a tailcoat and then becoming venomous when he observed others. A few had the audacity to look at Oswald, and some even with admiration, but Ed held his tongue, wanting only to strike when eyes fell where they weren’t supposed to, or when they were darkened with attraction. 

At one point in the evening, Ed started to notice that his arms and face were aching from holding them behind his back and smiling amicably for what felt like hours on end. He divided his attention into what he deemed was the correct amount to various things; ten percent was on the conversations at hand, fifty percent was on Oswald, and the remaining forty was dedicated to equations and riddles and ideas for the next grand spectacle. 

Ten percent skyrocketed to one hundred when he heard one of the guests mention that they wished to talk to Oswald in private, and his eyes shot to the person in question, smile faltering and hands clenching behind him. 

“I believe anything that needs to be said to Mr. Penguin can be heard by me,” He said stiffly, resisting the urge to grab Oswald and kiss him hard in front of everyone.

“Of course,” Oswald said politely, flashing a friendly look in their direction before putting his hand gently on Ed’s arm, leaning in so that he could speak quietly to him. “It is alright, my beloved. There is no one else on this Earth who compares to you, no one else who I want claiming me, touching me, holding me. You were right, what you said before. I am yours. Completely yours... _Riddler_.”

Ed shuddered, head turning to give Oswald a look which could only be described as “I’m fucking you right now with my eyes” before a fiendish smirk broke out across his face.

“Very well. But don’t think that later I won’t collect for this favour. Don’t think that later we won’t have fun. We’ll use something. A snake without a head, a snake of fiber, no need to dread. What am I?”

Ignoring the fact that they were in full view of about eight people, Oswald responded after a breath.

“Rope,”

Ed said nothing, but his smirk turned to a full out toothy, wolfish grin. After a moment, he moved away from Oswald, looking to the others with a pleasant expression on his face.

“I will go and get myself another drink. A pleasure talking with you all,” He turned and left, mumbling under his breath; “The pleasure being that I barely had to use even the most microscopic amount of brain power to listen to you idiots blather.”

There were few that Ed actually liked, and even then respect would be a better term. So much as he despised Batman and Jim Gordon, the two of them were begrudgingly good at their job and didn’t walk around like a bumbling fool. They could also work out his riddles, which earned them some points in his eyes. They weren’t as good as Oswald was of course, but passable.

He moved towards the drinks, but didn’t take one. He wanted to be fully alert. He managed to pick a spot which gave him a good line of sight to Oswald and the man he was conversing with. Thankfully it seemed professional, Oswald laughing politely - not fully, not truly, not like Ed knew he laughed, because it was faked - and the fellow using his hands to exaggerate points. At one point a hand rested on Oswald a little too long for Ed’s taste, but before long the conversation was over and Oswald was limping his way towards Ed. Affection bloomed in Ed’s chest as he watched Oswald make his way over, always thinking that his trademark penguin walk was adorable. For a second, he wondered if Oswald could actually balance eggs on his feet. It would depend on the egg of course, the velocity of the walk, the conditions of the terrain. But he waved the thoughts away, even though it would be an interesting experiment. The last time he’d hinted that he thought Oswald could balance things on his feet he’d received a jab with the sharp end of Oswald’s umbrella to the ribs, and didn’t like how the material of his suit and shirt had been torn through close enough that if it had been even a centimeter more inwards, it would’ve pricked his chest.

Oswald flashed a look of annoyance once he’d reached Ed before moving to stand beside him, leaning a little on him to rest his leg.

“That was insufferable,”

“Surely it wasn’t that bad,” Ed said, trying to hide the happiness in his voice that Oswald had hated the experience so much.

“He was talking about his underground connections and stocks and money and all that, then had the nerve to suggest that he and I be partners. Doesn’t he know that I have better judgement and taste than that?”

“And you already have a partner,” Ed said darkly, feeling a sudden snap in his mind and already planning out his next actions. 

“Yes, yes exactly,” Oswald said, patting Ed’s arm reassuringly. “I think we’ve been here long enough. I want to go home. With you,”

“That can be arranged,” Ed replied, the enjoyment at the thought of being alone with Oswald mixing with his desire to disembowel. “Why don’t you start saying your goodbyes, I’ll get the driver and car ready,”

“Ugh, of course, leave me to the awkwardness of people saying ‘oh but you must stay Oswald, just for a few moments longer!’ and having to swat them away like flies. Alright, Eddie. I’ll see you outside?”

“Yes, Ozzie, outside. I love you like no other.”

“I love you too,” Oswald said, blinking in pleasant surprise. “I always have.”

Oswald gave Ed’s shoulder a little nudge like a cat before hobbling his way to the first group of guests. Ed reached into his pants pocket and felt the small knife stashed there, just in case. There was a larger one in his sock, but this one would do for a quick job. His gaze turned to the man who had been talking to Oswald earlier and stayed fixed on him until he made his way to a nearby door to have a cigarette. It was obvious he was a smoker, the yellowed fingers and teeth were telltale signs. Ed had just been waiting for the opportunity of a smoke break.

He strode through the crowd, his mind completely locked onto one task, and people seemed to part before him, as though they could sense his dark intent and wanted to avoid it. He spotted his bowler hat on the stand and took it, placing it firmly on top of his head. Once outside, his head turned to face the cloud of smoke he’d seen out of the corner of his eye. 

Once in front of the guy, Ed just stared at him unflinchingly until he got a response. The look was both rude and arrogant.

“Oh, it’s you. You the boyfriend or what? Acted like a couple of lovesick schoolkids in the yard,”

“Yes. Oswald is mine,”

“Right,” He continued with a sneer. “No wonder he was foolhardy enough to deny my offer. He mentioned you once or twice. Said he already had the best business model he could ask for. Personally I don’t see it, but I’ll be the one running Gotham soon enough so it won’t matter,”

“The only person who will run Gotham is Oswald,” Ed said curtly. “Oswald is our King. You would do well to remember that.”

“You two really are disgusting, you know that?” The man chuckled, and Ed’s face twitched as his father flashed through his mind. “Not the gay shit, but the sap. Nobody wants to see that, especially at a professional meeting. Maybe if you got lost Penguin would realise that he’s better off without you mooning over him and make a deal with some real people, you get me?”

“Yes. I ‘get you’,” Ed said, images of the man trying to have his way with Oswald colliding with his father beating him and calling him names and flashing with all the people who’d made him feel worthless in his mind which finally pushed his hand out of his pocket and jammed it upwards through the man’s jaw. He sputtered and choked, blood spurting onto Ed’s hand and down his own front, and Ed let out a breath he was holding. He breathed in the sweet scent of blood as he took in the expression on the face before him.

It was one of surprise, rage, pain and anger. There was something of a “you’re going to regret this” in there too, but Ed just smirked.

“Oswald and I are forever, and your pathetic attempts to drive us apart will never come to light. No one will ever take my love from me, even if I barely have any body left to fight with,” He yanked the knife out then drove it once, twice, three times into the man’s neck causing more squelching and gurgling as the throat muscles were assaulted. Ed leaned in closer, so that the man could hear his last words. “And no one will ever get us. Your men or friends or whoever you claim to have under your thumb, they can come for us with everything they’ve got, and they’ll never take us down. He will own this city and I will be at his side until the very end. The only way we’ll die is together, by old age or... extremely bad luck, as the case may be,” 

He pulled his hand down before moving his arm backwards, coiled as though it was a scorpion’s stinger. 

“Oswald. Is. Mine.” He growled, permeating every word with a stab to the gut. He kept slicing and slashing and digging and twisting until innards began to emerge, and eventually he stopped, satisfied, and watched as the man’s body slid to the floor and he bled out. His breath had elevated, but he was still quite calm considering what had just happened. “Oh my.” He mused as the blood began to pool around the body and trickle in crimson veins down the street.

Messier than he’d originally planned, but then again that was the way humans were. He knew of course how much blood was in a human, and the most painful ways to cut flesh, but it always seemed like so much more when he actually got to it. Shrugging, he fixed up his suit and his hat, as well as his glasses which were now flecked with blood and slightly askew. He could feel it cooling on his skin as well, even some on his lips, and the wetness on his shirt. A shame, but he could always get a new suit cut.

Of course he couldn’t head back inside, so he did what he had said he would and found the driver of Oswald’s car leaning against it and waiting for instruction. He said nothing about Ed’s appearance, nodding when Ed jerked his head in the car’s direction and getting inside. This was a good employee. No questions asked. He never commented on their behaviour inside the car either, which sometimes could get a little too intimate, especially if they had some champagne or whiskey in their stomachs. 

The sound of a cane and oddly stepped footfalls reached his ears, and he turned to smile at the source. Oswald emerged with a frustrated expression on his face and shook his head when he and Ed drew close, clearly too distracted to notice Ed’s appearance.

“I tell you Ed, sometimes I wish we could just stay away from gatherings like this all together. I hate obligations. We--” Oswald looked up then and cut himself off at the sight of green mixed with red. He eyed Ed up and down before his face scrunched into anger. “What have you done!” He shrieked, looking around hastily for the result of Ed’s actions and finding nothing. “I told you not to be so dramatic! I told you to keep your head! You can’t just go around killing people, especially these kinds of people! We’re going to have gangs coming after us, you’re lucky no one here was as high up as Falcone or you could’ve _started a war_!”

Oswald stamped his foot and continued his rant, Ed watching adoringly as Oswald had one of his fits of rage. He calmly removed his hat, placed it on the roof of the car then leaned in, grabbed Oswald’s face and kissed him hard. Oswald hit his arm until they broke apart.

“Not now, idiot! You’ll get blood on my... my...” Oswald’s voice started to fade as he ran his tongue across his lips and tasted not only Ed, but some of the blood from his victim. Ed sensed Oswald’s breathing pick up a little and was proven correct; blood, a recent kill and the two of them was like an aphrodisiac for the pair, not that they needed it. “...Who was it?” Oswald asked, looking up at Ed through his eyelashes. Ed did a half sort of bow before offering his arm to Oswald, which was scoffed at, but then taken.

He led Oswald to the body and Oswald surveyed it. He swallowed at the handy work. 

“A little rough for you, isn’t it Eddie? I thought you’d become much more precise. I’m rubbing off on you, it seems,”

“It does seem that way. And I was... Well. Either way, what’s done is done,”

“True,” Oswald said before turning to Ed with a raised eyebrow. “This doesn’t change me being angry at you, we’ll have to dump the body somewhere, and I doubt no one will notice his disappearance. It will take a lot of effort to appear innocent; I don’t exactly love these events but I’m not far enough ahead in my goals to just toss things like this aside. Once Gotham is ours, we will definitely have no time to waste at these kinds of things. People will come to _us_.”

“Ours?” Ed’s eyes widened a little. “Don’t you mean yours?”

“No, I mean ours. I told you long ago, what good is an Empire if you don’t have someone to share it with? When you find love, run to it. You’re the one, Ed. My first, and last, love. I want to be with you until the end. You can still advise me of course, your organization and strategic skills are invaluable. But at the end of the day, we both make the decisions. Gotham will belong to the both of us. A partnership, as it has always been.”

Ed was looking at Oswald in a way the latter had never seen before, and for some reason couldn’t figure out. It seemed kind of sad, contemplative possibly? He opened his mouth to ask but Ed was already placing a hand on Oswald’s face. 

“Marry me,”

Oswald blinked.

“Marry..?”

“Me. I want to be officially bound to you. I’ve never seen myself as being married, or even really... having someone who I was truly in love with, and never got bored of. But I see myself with you. You’re the one, Oswald,” Ed chuckled slightly at his words being the same as Oswald’s. “Please say something.”

“I... don’t know what to say,” Oswald said truly, for the first time in his life having no idea how to react.

“I need an answer. If you decide no, I... understand. And of course we can still be together. I just--”

“Yes,” Oswald said immediately then, looking up at Ed with determination.

“...Truly? You... want to?”

“Edward. You are my first love and I have never loved anyone since. I know it’s hard to believe that that kind of thing could happen in this life, but it’s the truth. All I want is you. Of course I want to marry you. Yes. A thousand, a _million times_ yes,” Ed smiled so wide it seemed like the edges would touch his ears, teeth flashing and eyes crinkled with joy. “Only... do try and be quiet once in a while, or I might not be so gentle with the umbrella and run you through.”

“I will try, my betrothed. I... haven’t got a ring at this moment, except the one I’m wearing, but--”

“It will do,”

“It’s... my motif,”

“All the more reason,”

Ed held up his hands and took the ring between thumb and forefinger and eased it off. It was a simple silver, with the shape of a question mark at its front. Oswald let out a choked laugh as Ed slipped it onto his finger; it was just so quintessentially Ed. Once it was on, Oswald looked at his finger, taking in the fact that he was actually engaged to the one man he’d ever loved. Memories flashed by of all the times the two had fought, the times they’d killed, the time Ed had killed him, the time that he’d frozen Ed, all the times Ed had chosen others over him. The times he’d actually felt hate for Ed, the times when Ed had broken his heart. 

There were so many, Ed had hurt Oswald more times than anyone else had in his life, but all that had been leading up to this. It was a journey. He supposed the course of true love really never ran smooth. Unless one was impossibly lucky, of course. Ed had been afraid of his feelings for Oswald and tried to squash them out with other lovers, with fighting him, with trying to kill him. It was no excuse, and Oswald had made completely and undoubtedly sure that Ed was true to his words the fateful day when he confessed his love, so many times had he been betrayed. Eventually Ed had proven himself and Oswald let himself believe his words true, and ever since then Ed had been all over him as though Oswald was his respirator. He did things for Oswald without question, the way he touched and kissed Oswald was so full of love that Oswald couldn’t deny it anymore. Ed was always gentle with him, even when he wasn’t. He was always there in the morning when Oswald woke up, either in bed with him or with a breakfast he’d personally made. 

Sometimes he woke Oswald with the soft sounds of piano and his voice. He’d even written a few songs for Oswald and performed them for him, often times putting extra flair and effort into it as he did with most things, and making Oswald smile more than he ever had. Ed said so many sweet things to Oswald, Oswald had lost count. Some he said as they were walking together, some he said in the throes of passion, some he said when they laid down to sleep and he held Oswald tight to his chest. 

Yes, Ed was hopelessly in love with Oswald, that much was clear, especially when he began to show his affections in public. Still, Oswald could have never predicted that Ed would be so assured of their relationship that he would ask for marriage. Oswald’s stomach flipped as he thought about being _married_ to Ed. If he knew this would have happened back when he’d first discovered his feelings, he was pretty sure he’d die on the spot. 

“Oswald?”

Ed’s voice brought Oswald out of his thoughts, and he shook his head a little to bring himself out of the daze.

“Hm? Ed? Oh, I was just thinking,”

“What about?”

“Nothing,” He waved his hand before giving Ed a mischievous look. “Now, kiss me before we hide this body,”

Ed smirked back as though there was nothing more he’d rather do, reaching down and placing his hand on the very top of the back of Oswald’s thigh.

“The bedroom, dear. You can touch me all you like there,”

Ed put a finger up to silence Oswald and shook his head before slowly sliding his hand upwards, taking the material of the tailcoat with his arm. It rolled over the swell of Oswald’s plump behind and towards the small of his back, stopping there and feeling the warmth beneath it, tailcoat pushed upwards and against his arm.

Oswald swallowed before basically melting into Ed, leaning his head upon his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him, while Ed reciprocated, yanking Oswald closer to him to hold him.

“What about that kiss?” Ed murmured, and Oswald tittered lightly before pulling back to look up at Ed.

“Here,” He said, and before Ed could react, Oswald stretched up and placed a kiss to Ed’s lips. It started soft and sweet, but before long they were kissing ferociously as though they were trying to devour one another. Oswald’s hands ended up in Ed’s hair, pulling at it harshly while Ed grunted and let his hand slide back down to grab a good handful of Oswald’s ass. The taste of blood and of each other intoxicated them both.

After some time they unfortunately had to break for air, and it was probably for the best because not only were they one hundred percent ready to break a bed and possibly other furniture, they also had to go about hiding the body beside them. The two of them panted and huffed as they carried the dead man, Ed holding his shoulders and Oswald the feet. Once they reached the car they dumped it inside, Oswald wiping the sweat off his brow as Ed slammed the back shut. He picked up his hat from the roof of the car and put it on, fixing his glasses and suit afterwards. Oswald snickered.

“What?”

“It was pointless to do that, considering I fully intend to have my way with you in the car on the way home,”

Ed felt a jolt of arousal in his stomach and forced himself not to press Oswald to the back of the car and have him right there, instead walking to the door and opening it, gesturing for Oswald to enter.

“Darling,” he said with a nod, and Oswald chuckled.

“Thank you, my love.”

Ed closed the door behind Oswald and moved around to enter the other side. Once the driver had hit the gas, Oswald immediately moved to clamber awkwardly onto Ed’s lap and without hesitation, began grinding down against him.

“ _Edward, Edward, Edward_ ,” He chanted as though it was a prayer. The last time he had repeated Ed’s name in such a manner it hadn’t been appreciated, but now it was causing Ed to groan and grab Oswald’s behind with both hands as he nipped and licked at Oswald’s lips.

“I cannot wait to get home and fuck you until there’s more than one reason for you to be limping,” Ed growled, turning his head to the side and biting down on Oswald’s neck.

“ _Uhn_! A-and what makes you-- makes you think I’ll let you? I might want to save myself for marriage,”

“Oh, it’s much too late for that my little bird,” Ed said as he pulled back to admire the deep purple bruise of ownership he’d left. “I’ve already ravished you many, many times,”

“I suppose you’re right,” Oswald conceded, taking Ed’s hat and tossing it to the empty seat before leaning in and leaving a mark of his own.

“And don’t forget the rope,” Ed breathed, hips juddering upwards at the feeling of Oswald biting and sucking his sensitive neck skin. “The favour you owe me.”

“Ah... and as King I should be just and always repay my debts,” Oswald said sincerely, pressing down to meet Ed’s shaky thrusts. “ _God_ \--”

“Ed will do just fine,” came Ed’s cocky voice, and Oswald groaned, this time from exasperation. “Or... there’s something else. Something else you could call me that would be better than God,”

“Oh I know there is. But I already called you that once this evening, I shouldn’t spoil you,” Ed groaned desperately and Oswald let out an affectionate chuckle. “But you have earned it, by being so hopelessly heartsick for me, and promising to devote yourself to me for the rest of your life,”

Ed nodded against Oswald’s face, dipping in occasionally to tongue at Oswald’s earlobe or the flesh beneath it. 

“Very well. I love you. I am yours. And you are mine. _Riddler_.”

Ed shivered again, this time a little more violently before seeming to lose it and physically manhandle Oswald so that he was lying on the back seat, Ed over him and pressed to him, Oswald’s legs spread and Ed between them, rutting down against him.

Something that sounded like Oswald’s name rumbled in Ed’s throat, and Oswald gasped, bringing his legs in to wrap around Ed’s waist.

When they arrived home it was all they could do not to just finish off in the back of the car, but they had plans, so once they had gotten out and Ed had retrieved his bowler hat they were all but running to the mansion. Once they stood at the end of the hall, Ed crouched and placed a hand under Oswald’s knees, the other at his back as though to pick him up.

“Darling, I’m too heavy--” Oswald began, but Ed kept stubbornly trying. Eventually he managed it, though it was obvious it took effort. “Well, you _are_ strong. I hope you put that much effort into our exploits in the bedroom.”

“Believe me, I will.”

Ed carried Oswald down the hall as Oswald plucked the hat atop Ed’s head and placed it on his own.

“Ed, wait, we forgot our little problem--”

“Not a problem any more. I told the driver to dispose of it as well as the car. I gave him specific instructions. If he follows them, it’ll go smoothly and get taken care of.”

“You always _were_ my greatest asset. My _best friend_. My one and only _true love_.”

“And so it shall continue to be, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOF this turned out way longer than i planned it to be!! originally i wanted to write a little thing based off a discussion of possessive ed, but, well. it turned out to be a bit more than a little. hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
